Episode 2730
Mikey Episode Number: 2730 (Buster jogs with Elmo and Celina) Date: Wednesday, December 28, 1994 Sponsors: B, J, 20 Season 8: 1994 - 1995 Writer: David Korr Director: Ted May 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|COLD OPEN | style="text-align: center"|Celina and Elmo are going running in the park, but Celina tells him they have to wait for her surprise friend - Buster the Horse! Neither of them have gone running with a horse before and are very interested in how it will work... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Buster arrives for their run, but first, Celina says they have to stretch first (which Elmo and Buster don't normally do). They then do some warm-up exercises and Buster even convinces them to whinny before they start running. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids dance around at gymnastics to "Rockin' Robin." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash: Kermit discovers that Old MacDonald opened a health resort for his animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A guru counts to twenty. Producer: Ken Snyder; Music: Billy Taylor |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings "I'm the Big One Now" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bellhop #20 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Celina stops everyone from running for a quick count-to-20 break. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Take a Breath" re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Alphabet Chat: Mr. Chatterly and Mr. Bull have a conversation about sporting goods that begin with B such as baseball, bowling and ballooning as the staff gives Mr. Chatterly some things that begin with B, like balls and balloons. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop sings "Splashin' in the Bath" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B Is For Bicycle, Bear, Bump, Branch, Bee |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: Joe Raposo sings "The Goat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Amy Tan reads the book Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat to Elmo and Zoe. When Amy is called away, Elmo turns to telling the rest to Zoe himself, using the illustrations from the book by Gretchen Schields. Amy returns at the end of Elmo's mostly faithful adaptation with a Chinese siamese cat Carlo brought back from the animal shelter. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Jack Sheldon sings "The Tale of Mr. Morton" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover talks to Carrington about their nose and how they both have it in the same place. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ann Marie and Skeeter Rabbit do their dance routine. The frame freezes whenever the word STOP comes on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|Buster, Elmo and Celina illustrate "J" for "jog." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids Playing In The Snow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The J Train (voice of Daws Butler) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "cheese" and get their pictures taken. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How paper is recycled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Wish You Were Here: Big Bird explores the mask gallery at the Museo del Barrio in New York City. Edna, the art instructor, shows him and some kids how to make their own masks for a parade. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Uncle Ned likes to make a "Twenty Pickle Pie." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jack waters a B, which grows into a B-stalk. He climbs it and travels to the Land of B |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Sesame Street Beetles sing "Letter B" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil Box B / b |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Everyone stops running in where Buster considers to be the best place in the park. Elmo believes it's because of the pretty flowers and Celina thinks it's too enjoy the sounds of the birds. But, Buster likes the spot because it has nice grass to feed on. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Leon Redbone sings "Blueberry Mouth." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Magnificent Splasho demonstrates before & after. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, Get Your Adverbs Here" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Professor Grover talks about the importance of listening...especially if the sound indicates some kind of danger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Toothpaste Factory Rap" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|Zoe is having trouble counting to 10, so Celina helps her with a song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|10 masked dancers are counted |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings "This Frog" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|B for Beard (poem by Edward Lear) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 6 | style="text-align: center"|Zoe continues practicing her counting and shows Elmo how well she can do it. The two practice together as Buster announces the sponsors. Then the usual Season 8 credit crawl follows |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide